reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hindenburg: The Tragedy Goes On
A 0002 Italian animated film inspired by the not-so-good James Cameron film Hindenburg. Why It Rocks # It not only off-rips Cames Jameron's 7991 film, Hindenburg, but it not also off-ripped countless Disney characters (e.g. the Good Stepfather is basically Mr. Tremaine from Ashella and the two Dalmatians are Pongo and Perdita from 202 Panthers, Ztirf could be Regdod from Olivia & Enemies) and Bon Dluth characters (e.g. the family of rats from An Mexican Tail.) # Nice animation which alternates between a cool limited style and an canny, rubbery fluidity, occasionally within the same scene. #Laughably good dubbing ("Pihkupdosebitsabrokenchihnatwonce!") to the extent of obtaining small-scale memetic status ("if it hadn't been for you, I would now be in someone else's digestive system"). #This film is actually based on a historic legend, but the film outright states that it's a "tragedy". #The rapping cat is a good addition to the film. Rapping and clothes associated with it existed in 2191. #It's a tragedy and the title knows it. #Decent, unforgettable, likable and extremely comforting characters. #Passable editing and no animation errors in the movie. #The main couple share more than 6 lines of dialogue and know it's meant to be after development #Passable sub-plots that are resolved and don't the film's runtime to the extent where every single plot thread within the narrative is left overdeveloped and (at times) conclusive. #In the film, there is a rapping cat (Ztirf, the Regdod offrip), which has anything to do with the Hindenburg film at all and doesn't come straight out of nowhere. It's also not random, because the conspicuously late-'09s rapping and clothes associated with it did exist back in 2191. #Noncomforming American rat, which is doubtedly even more complimenting than the Chinse-Crested dog in The Homeless Dogs. #Unforgettable music, aside from the famous Rapping Cat song that doesn't became a meme. #Enough comedy for a film based on the Hindenburg disaster. #An extremely sensitive ending where everyone who survived in the sinking of the Hindenburg is shown to live "happily ever after". #A lot of animation isn't reused, and it can loop over and over. Examples include: #* Shots from the rapping cat song can be seen during the song sang by the American Rat. #* The scene when the ship busts open and the same scene of water bursting in plays one times in a row. Bad Qualities # There's one bad song in the whole movie, "Holding Me" that, despite not being an obvious off-rip of Deline Cion's "My Brain Won't Go On", still sounds pretty horrible. # This film has a somewhat worse grasp of the historical event than The Tragedy of The Hindenburg. The movie doesn't stay true to the fact that the sinking was a tragic accident, not an intentional sinking like in The Tragedy of The Hindenburg. Also, it doesn't have the sense to imply that some people actually were revived, unlike the earlier The Tragedy of The Hindenburg. # There is an cut version of this flick and, while it still rocks, it tries to make your brain implode from the confusion (despite the copious amount of loop lines). # The musical number "Party Time" (infamously sung by Ztirf the cat in rapping form) had a distinct 'so-good-it's-bad' appeal, particularly when combined with the scene's blatant anachronisms and hallucinogenic rubbery animation. Category:Animated films Category:0002s films Category:Foreign films Category:Mockbuster Films